Talk:Shihu-Danhu
Less Desireable Places He warped me to Rolanberry Fields (J-13) today. I'm wondering if they changed or added in more places he could warp you. --Pinkfae 17:36, 19 June 2006 (PDT) His accuracy has been reported to decrease if your server loses the Astral Candy. --Ichthyos 17:38, 19 June 2006 (PDT) : The article mentioned if the Beastmen have the AC he warps you to other less desireable places. Do we know where these are, if he does indeed do this? Chernabog 05:41, 27 June 2006 (PDT) I believe the less desirable places are the same zones, but on the other side. --Chrisjander 07:00, 27 June 2006 (PDT) I think the other positions that he warps you to should be added to this article. I can confirm that he warpped me to Rolanberry Fields at position J-13. I wish I would have had him just warp me all day that we lost to figure out the other positions. --Pinkfae 08:27, 27 June 2006 (PDT) ---- Possible charts: Warp Locations also could possibly be something like this (numbers are made up) - assuming it can be proven/documented: Warp Locations or like this (numbers are made up) - assuming it can be proven/documented: Warp Locations : You can still be warped to Ru'lude if the beastmen have the candy. And I don't think it's based on defense at all. It does seem pretty random. Might switch locations every few minutes, but otherwise random. ::not really sure i can believe warp locations are based on anything at all. i have 5 chars, they run around together and i use shihu-danhu exclusively. the chars are 2x mithra, 1 galka, 1 hume, 1 taru. 3 windurst, 1 bastok, 1 san d'oria. same assault rank, but varying IS/AU fame/besieged attendance. they all use shihu at the same time, but they've never gone to any common location based on anything i can figure (windy all to separate locations, mithras separate locations, etc.). also, i have found that having all chars talk to shihu-danhu at the same time doesn't affect whether they arrive in the same location. however, it seems that if 2 chars accept warp at the same time, they arrive in the same location (even judging by other chars that are getting warps at the same time). but it literally must change every vana'diel minute, because i can't get more than 2 to arrive in the same spot (can only hit enter so fast on more than 1 keyboard, i guess). it also must be a random port per minute. i've tried waiting 6 sec between accepting (would be a cycle of, say, rolanberry-sauromugue-batallia-qufim-rulude) to see if i could end up in the same place, but that didn't seem to work either (was hoping it was a cycle similar to the kirin teleporter's even/odd). it may be possible to track it by day/minute, though, if someone's that ambitious. --vm0d 03:49, 18 July 2007 (CDT) Out of Magic? Okay, I just used Mr. Magic-Pants here, and he sent me to the far side of Nowhere. I know we had just lost the astral candescence, so I just Warped back to Aht Urhgan to try him again. Aparently he's now out of magic, and can't help me yet. I'll even quote him, since it's still on my screen: I-I'm terribly s-sorry... I s-seem to be out of m-magic. M-maybe you can h-help me out another t-time...? Anyone else encounter this before? When we lose the astral candescence, can we only use him once a game-day or something? -- 21:53, 23 May 2007 (CDT) I waited until the next game day, and he was able to warp me again. Seems you can only use him once per game day if you lose the astral candescence. -- 22:24, 23 May 2007 (CDT) June 08 update changed him? I don't know if this is only occuring to me, but ever since the June 08 update, everytime I use this guy he sends me directly to Ru'Lude Gardens. Anyone else experiencing this? --Verran42 16:34, 28 June 2008 (UTC) You just seem to be extremely lucky, I've hit all of the zones with him since the update at least once. --Docstu 16:39, 28 June 2008 (UTC)